BlassCFB
'''BlassCFB was''' an extremely skilled Argentinian player in Geometry Dash who specialised in straight flying. He is known for his currently unrated Hatred difficulty timing demon WcropoliX, and currently has 67,205 subscribers. Early Career BlassCFB started his YouTube career on August 29, 2015; on par with 2.0's release. He beat Deadlocked and soon after Geometrical Dominator. He then started beating some easy demons and hard levels, such as Wrandering by Experience D, The Magma Caverns by Nasgubb, Dark Hell by LaZye, and The Dragons Lair by NuclearNacho6. His first major demon was Theory of SkriLLex by Noobas. He crashed at 98% in that demon before beating it. Blass continued demons. Then, on October 22, 2015, he beat an unknown but soon to be famous unrated level: Wcropolis. He crashed at 76%. More demons followed, including Discord and ToE II v2. Blass then beat The Big Black by alexANDgame. After that, there were more levels such as Anima Vendit and Flask. Then on Nov 28, Blass beat Deadly Clubstep. He then beat a few demons before completing GS One Space Wave by Riot. Soon after, on Dec 26, he beat Supersonic. Then he beat New Windy Landscape, Acropolis and 8o. On Jan 11 2017, Blass uploaded a video of Ultrasonic WIP. It meant whenever Blass would WIP a demon, it was not long before he made work of it. So Ultrasonic fell into his laurels list, and Ultra Drivers joined soon after. On Feb 3, he uploaded a video exposing Zer0Te. Ten days later, he WIP'd and beat Cursed Mansion. Soon, he beat El Dorado. Late Career On Mar 8, Blass WIP'd Old Cataclysm. He then conquered it and later. The Ultimate Phase met the same fate. On Apr 14, he previewed a buffed version of an old level: WcropoliX, taking inspiration from SoulsTRK's AcropoliX. It had no changes in decoration, but the raise in difficulty was perceptible. It would have been around The Hell Factory difficulty until what happened later. Blass WIP'd and beat Crimson Clutter. He did the same to AcropoliX. However, he crashed at 92%. The AcropoliX video remains one of his most popular ones with around 160K views. On May 27, he verified his first level: Endorphins by GamerDasher and Acevict. Soon, he WIP'd and beat New Cataclysm. He then WIP'D A Bizarre Phantasm. On Jun 19, he uploaded the final preview of WcropoliX, and it was buffed to the extreme. There were his friends included to help in the decoration, and now it barely looked like Wcropolis. The music was changed from The Big Black to Fracture by Rukkus. He then beat A Bizarre Phantasm. On Jul 17, he reached 10K subscribers and uploaded a QnA video. He then WIP'd WcropoliX. He got 77% on stream, and then finally he beat it. The verification video is one of his most popular videos with around 230K views. On Aug 11, he beat New Death Corridor by Dorami. It is his most popular video with 355K views, perhaps because Dorami, who now has over 100K subscribers, commented on his video. He then dueled SoulsTRK, the inspiration for his great achievement. Blass won the duel. Then he WIP'd Bloodbath. Blass got 74%. Then 89%. Then 94%. Finally, he beat it. He then WIP'd and beat the controversial extreme demon Betrayal of Fate. He had then risen to the scene one year after his Deadlocked video. On Sept, Blass completed Ice Carbon Diablo X and Red World Rebirth. Come Oct, Blass practiced CataBath. He then got 68% in it, but then he dropped it and instead completed The Hell Factory and Right In by Satcho. He then beat a demon that got about 170K views: Conical Depression, back when it was in the Top 5. He then beat Phobos, but not before getting 87%. He beat Plasma Pulse III on Nov and soon after Breakout followed. But it was the next three demons that gave him massive honour: Athanatos, the inconsistent, once number one demon by Exenity and Aurorus that now sits above Phobos and Bloodbath; Sakupen Hell, the demon that overthrew Bloodbath and now sits well above it; and the legendary demon Sonic Wave, now number three. December was the crown of his career, when he was at the pinnacle of demons. The New Year 2017 was started by progress and eventual completion of Artificial Ascent, now a top 15 demon. Blass then beat rival level Hatred and while he was making work of Infernal Abyss, a new level rose to the scene: Yatagarasu. Verified by TrusTa, this was set to be the unchallenged number one demon and legends Surv and Sunix competed to complete it. (Surv emerged victorious, and Sunix followed soon after.) So after Blass completed Infernal Abyss, he WIP'd Yatagarasu. He got 77% and on Feb, he finally triumphed. He reached 50K subscribers and made another QnA, but at this point has activity declined sharply. It was at this point that SEA made his Legends video on him. Blass did give a comment of appreciation, but nothing happened after that. Then, on May 7, 2017, he announced in his video "INACTIVIDAD" the following things: * He has quit playing extreme demons and so he turned off to GD as well as not getting comment notifications. * He still follows the community and watches new levels as well as comments. * He says he may not come back to extreme demons, and if he does he would start uploading games he enjoys. * He is thankful to his supporters. It can be safely assumed, as he has not uploaded any videos or commented on a GD-related video as of yet, that the legendary career of BlassCFB has been concluded. Hardest Demons # Sonic Wave # Yatagarasu # Artificial Ascent # Sakupen Hell # WcropoliX # Hatred # Athanatos # Phobos # Infernal Abyss # Bloodbath # Conical Depression # Betrayal of Fate # A Bizarre Phantasm # Plasma Pulse III # The Hell Factory # Red World Rebirth # Breakout # Cataclysm # AcropoliX # The Ultimate Phase # Falling Up # Galatic Fragility # Crimson Clutter # Ultraviolet # Necropolis Category:Level creators Category:Retired Players Category:American players Category:South American Players